


under your spell

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [171]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: They're hit with a curse.Sif is sorry. Shuri is not.
Relationships: Shuri/Sif
Series: Rare Pairs [171]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020





	under your spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toucanpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/gifts).



They get back to the space ship with magic coursing through their blood. Shuri activates the ship’s security protocols seconds before Sif’s hot body presses her against the console.

Afterwards, when they’ve peeled themselves off the cramped bed and showered and dressed, Sif goes to one knee in front of Shuri.

“Your Highness,” she intones formally. “We were beset by the lovemaking curse due to my mistake. I should have guarded you better. I await your discipline.”

“Rise, Lady Sif,” Shuri commands.

Sif stands several inches taller than Shuri, but she looks the same as when she knelt to take responsibility at Shuri’s feet. The same as when she knelt between Shuri’s legs and showed Shuri her devotion with her mouth, but without words.

Shuri holds Sif firmly by the shoulder. “You could not have guarded us against the curse. It was unavoidable. And it was because of you that I did not feel cursed at all.”

It takes a moment to sink in. Sif’s eyes grow very wide. “Your Highness?” she whispers. 

Sif’s lips are still red and swollen from the way she used them while they were under the spell. With the curse over, they taste even better.


End file.
